Naruto and Gaara's Little Adventure
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: Naruto was upset when he was not accepted by the villager. While he was crying, he didn't know where he was walking and he ended up in a forest. And guess who he meets....Racoon-eyes.(Story are a lot better than summary.) Read, enjoy and review.
1. Chapter1:Friends from far

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the character in this fiction. This fiction takes place when Naruto and the other were just 5 years old.

**Author's note:** Hi everyone. I'm Kyubi PandoraChan. I was once called Pandora Of Time. Due to the ugliness of the name, I have changed it into the name that I'm using now. This is the first time I'm writting a Naruto fiction. Hope all you reader out there are enjoying it now.

**Naruto****:** Hey, what am I doing here? Let me go! I said 'LET ME GOOOOOOOOO!'

**Pandora:** My dear Naruto, don't you know what am I going to do now?

**Naruto****: **You are going to fix me a bowl of ramen?

**Gaara****: **Of course not.

**Naruto:WHAH**! WHY IS GAARA HERE? (sweating)

**Sasuke****: **We are here too, baka.

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun

**Hinata****:** Naruto-kun

**Naruto****:** Everyone is here. Even Hinata-san. What's going on?

**Everyone:** (sighed) THIS IS A FANFICTION, BAKA!!!

**Naruto****:** Oh!

**Chapter 1**

Lonely as ever as day passes by. It was a very peacefull day in Konoha village. People living here were happy except for one boy.......Naruto. Villager never really treated him equally like the other. Everyone that looks at him has a disgusted look wearing on their faces. Everyone hated him and so did he. He never really cares about what they really thought about him. He just lived his life like any normal children do.

**_One Sunny Afternoon At The Field_**

"Can I play ball with you?" asked Naruto. Before the children can say yes, their parent came and took them away from Naruto and calling him a monster. Naruto didn't know why they did it. He just walked away with tears rolling down his eyes. He didn't even know where he was walking but he ended up being in a forest. He just sat down there while he wiped away his tears with his tiny hand. Suddenly, he heard some ruffling behind those bushes. He was getting scare. He didn't even know any jutsu to help him with. He musters all of his courage and shouted....

"Who's there? Come out.....whoever you are? I'm...I'm not afraid of you. I'm strong and....uhh."

"It's alright. I mean no harm."

"Huh?" Naruto said.

The little boy then comes out from the dark revealing himself, wearing a smile on his face. As his figure was getting clear, Naruto can see him now. But more to his surprise, Naruto then laughed like a mad man all of a sudden.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"

"Huh? What's so funny about?" The confused boy asked Naruto.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Naruto laughed at the little boy again.

"What are you laughing at? I didn't see anything funny or hysterical." The little boy said.

"I was laughing at you, racoon-eyes." After hearing what Naruto said, his face turned gloomy. Naruto noticed how his facial expression changes dramatically and he stopped laughing after that. "Hey, I didn't mean to laugh at you like that. It's just that, well.....uhhh....I never see someone eyes with black ring all over it."

"It's okay. Everyone in my village thinks that I'm a weirdo too. It's very normal for me to be treated this way."

"I'm really, really sorry. I hope I can make it up to you." Naruto then stood up. He move his arm and leg, jumping up and down like a little monkey as if he is doing some kung fu fighting and then he introduced himself with style. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage in the making. So, what's your name?"

"........" The boy didn't say anything but his eyes when wide as if he saw a tiger. Naruto noticed how wide his eyes went, eventhough it is very hard to notice with his black ring around his eyes. Naruto then asked for his name again.

"Well, everyone at least has a name, isn't it?" Naruto said.

"Uh...My name is Gaara of the Desert."

"???" It was now Naruto's turn to look awkward. Gaara noticed, and let out a sigh.

"Yeah I know my name is funny, but you can call me Gaara."

"I love?" Said Naruto, while doing some silly facial expression to show that Gaara's name was funny. "Don't make fun of my name, okay?" Gaara exclaimed.

"Hehehe! How people in your village reacted when they heard your funny little name? They must have laughed the same way I did."

"Everyone reaction was not the same like you do when they know my name or who I am. They ran away just as soon as they know me. I don't even have a single friend. I hardly even talk to my father. I'm always alone." Said Gaara sadly.

"Why are they afraid of you?" Naruto asked feeling sorry for him.

"You see, I kill a lot of people in my village. I'm a treat to them."

Naruto didn't really believed what he had said. He just acted along playing close attention on what he had said. This was the first Naruto has spoken to a boy of his age. He was very happy about it. So Naruto told Gaara..."Well, I didn't say I'm afraid of you nor I'm going to run away. In that case, I'll be your first friend and you will be my first friend too."

"Your first friend?" Gaara asked Naruto.

"Yeah. Same like you. Everyone seems to dislike me. They just turn away their head and ignore me. I was upset just now because of this."

"Oh, so that's why you were crying." Gaara said.

"HEY!!! I was not crying okay. Some sand just when into my eyes. That's all."

"Oh, sand" Gaara's face turned gloomy again.

"What's wrong? Why the gloomy face again?"

"Well you see Naruto...Umm, I'll try to explain it to you slowly. Well, I was born with sand protecting me. When I am very mad at someone, the sand will just crush them and they broke into pieces."

"Broke into pieces?......... Oh my God." Naruto eyes went wide and thought, 'He's not joking then. He doesn't look like that type of person to me.

"It seems that the sand make me fear by the villagers who know me." Gaara said.

Naruto then asked him. "Will you break me into pieces too?"

"Of course not. I will not do that. I don't want to loose a friend. You are my first one and I'm going to treasure this friendship."

"Okay, that's good. Wait, hold on a second! You mean you can control the sand."

"Well, I won't say that I'm controlling them or anything."

"Try demonstrating it to me and see."

"Okay. What do you want me to do then?"

"Hmm. Ahh. Try bringing down that fruit that is up in the tree with your sand."

"Okie dokie."

Gaara then concentrate. Sand begins to come out from the land and surrounded the fruit. The fruit was then successfully plucked.

"Wow. Such awesome jutsu you have there. Can I have that fruit?"

"Oh sure. It doesn't seem to be a problem to me. Here...Uhh."

"What's wrong?"

"The fruit is squash."

"WHAT!!!"

"Sorry." Said Gaara while sticking out his tongue in embarrassment.

**_To Be Countinue_**

Pandora: They will be more adventure for them. They will then fight together and even saving young little Sakura. How did something like that happen? Read on, reader. Hehehe!!!


	2. Chapter2:MUD MONSTERS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the character inside this fiction. This fiction took place when they were just **5 years old**. Read, enjoy and review.

Naruto: Nice.

Sakura: Will I be introduced?

Sasuke: sighed

Gaara: Just read the fic, everyone.

**Chapter 2**        

            They were getting hungry. It was Naruto's turn to pluck the fruit for their lunch. Luckily he was an expert on climbing tree. He uses to do this every time. Gaara was worry that Naruto might fall down. He keeps a close watch on him to make sure he didn't fall.

"Be careful okay Naruto. I don't want you to end up like Hakutachi." Gaara exclaimed.

"Hakutachi?" Naruto face look puzzled.

"He's my dog."

"Your dog? What happen to your dog?" Naruto asked Gaara.

"I was playing with him on top of a tree and then he accidentally fall down. He was injured very badly."

"Gaara, you know dogs don't climb." Naruto told Gaara.

"After that incident, I know."

"Uhh, I can't reach for the fruit."

"Here, let me go up there and help you out." Gaara offered Naruto a hand.

"Neh, it's alright." Said Naruto because he wanted to show off his ability to his friend. Immediately, Gaara then walked up the tree and hanged upside down near where Naruto were and plucked the fruits.

"Okay, how did you do that Gaara? How old are you anyway?"

"Hehe. I'm 5." Gaara answered.

"Hey, same as me. Wait; let's get back to the topic. How do you know how to do that?"

"My father hired someone to teach me this. By the way, my father is Kazekage."

"YOU MEAN YOUR FATHER IS A KAGE!!!"

"Yeah. He's kinda scary, you know." Said Gaara while looking all tough pretending to be like his father. He even tries to sound like him and then say..."GAARA! Clean up your room or you will never have dinner tonight."

"Hehe, you are just so cool, Gaara. You even have a kage for a father. I don't even have a parent."

"My mom died when she give birth to me. I wish I can tell her that I love her very much."

"Hmm...You know what, Hokage always tell me that my parents will always be in my hearts wherever I go. They will protect me. Maybe your mom too."

"I hope so. Thanks."

"Can I have that fruit, Mr. Hanging Upside-Down?"

"Sure."

They sit near a stream while eating the fruit. They were enjoying the scenery near the river. It was beautiful.

"So Gaara, why are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the Hidden-Sand village?"

"My father scolded me again for doing something wrong. He told me that I'm stupid and he told me to go away."

"So, you just go away from there." Naruto asked Gaara.

"Yeah."

"So, what did you do?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why, Gaara?"

"It's embarrassing."

"Oh just tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"And don't laugh, okay?" Said Gaara. Naruto then promised him. Gaara then take a deep breath and told Naruto.

"I wet my bed." Naruto then burst into laughter.

Gaara was angry and upset. "You promise that you won't laugh at me."

"Hehehe. I wet my bed sometime too. I just clean up my bed, that's all. Don't take your father's word too seriously. I think he didn't mean it anyway."

"I guess so." Gaara smiled in embarrassment.

            It was peaceful near the stream but it was getting hot every moment. They feel exhausted and uncomfortable because of the weather.

"It's so hot, Naruto. Are you?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, it is. It's so hot. AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What can we do?" Naruto then thought of something good. "Hey, we can take a bath in this stream. It's refreshing and cold. It'll make us feel...refresh"

"Huh? You mean...Going into the water?" Gaara was a bit shaky. Naruto then asked him.

"Don't say you are afraid of the water, are you?"

"No, I never bath in the stream before." Gaara answered. Naruto then took of his shirt and jumped into the water. He then encouraged Gaara to join him.

"Hey, the water is great. Come on."

"No. Just go ahead. I'll just...stay here, on the land."

            Naruto was thinking of a plan to pull Gaara into the water and give him a big scare. It'll be great. Naruto then giggle for thinking out such a genius plan. He then dives in to the water. Gaara look shock. He thought Naruto drowned or something like that. He then shouted for him.

"Naruto..........! NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"He dare not go into the water to look for him. He just look around to see where Naruto is.

             Suddenly, Naruto came out from the water and pulled Gaara into it. Gaara was shocked again. They fall into the water together. Naruto thought that his plan was working perfectly, but more to his surprise, sand begins to surround them......inside the water. The sand and water mixed together and it created a mixture of sand and water and then it became mud. They try to crawl out form the water but the mud was just too thick. They try as hard as they can to get out of the water and clean up this mess.

            Near the river stream, there was a little girl who was collecting flower for her project. When she was doing so, she heard some noise coming from the stream. She then walk nearer to see what it was. She was shock to see two mud-surrounded monsters coming her way. She backed up but suddenly, she trip on something that look like the root of the tree. She begin to sob.

"Don't come near me. Please, no! I have nothing to do with you." That's all she can say.

            The monsters was actually Naruto and Gaara who was covered with mud all over his body. Gaara then try to open his mouth and said that he was not a monster but when he open his mouth and speak, mud begin to flow into his mouth and he choked himself.

"cough, cough, cough"

"HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANYBODY?" Sakura was beginning to freak. The monster actually coughed.

            Luckily, there was still someone inside the forest. He was practising his ninja skill inside the forest. He heard the s.o.s. He then when to the place where the scream was coming from. He made it to the scene and there she is, the girl who shout for help. He then noticed that one of the monster was walking close to the girl and another one, on his knee, coughing. He then stand in front of the girl.

"Stay away from the girl or I'll try to kill you." Sakura was happy that someone came and save her from the monster.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Don't worry. I'll protect you." At that very moment, Sakura actually fall in love with him.

            As for the monsters, Sasuke didn't really know what to do with them. He just stand there, helplessly.

"Stupid monster. So troublesome."

**_To Be Countinue_**

Pandora: Thank you for the review everyone. I really like it. Thank you very much. I'll do my very best. The next chapter will be interesting. Peeping no jutsu on......Hinata? Heh heh heh, actually, Naruto, Gaara, Sakura and Sasuke was just looking at how Hinata was training and they even got to know Neji. More stuff will be added in. 


	3. Chapter3:I can stay here in this village

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the character inside this fiction. The character I make is not really O.O.C. (Out of character) at all. This fiction take place before Gaara's uncle Yashamaru dies. So, he's still the quiet lonely kid he uses to be. He's not the demonic killing machine, okay.

**_Previous chapter_**

Previously, Naruto pulled Gaara into the water and they ended up in a nasty situation. They were cover with sticky mud. Sakura thought they were monster so she called for help. Sasuke when to the scene and protect Sakura from the monster.

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"Who are you?" Sakura asked the boy.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I'm here to save you." He answered.

Sasuke try to reach for his shuriken. He was ready to throw it to the monsters. His aim was to attack the monster that was kneeling down because Sasuke thought that the monster was off guard. He then throws his shuriken to the monster, but little did he know that the sand has formed a barrier in front of the monster. Sasuke and Sakura was shock to see that.

'cough, cough, cough' Gaara was choked with the mud that he swallowed. He couldn't get it out thus leaving him lying unconscious in the ground.

'Good. One down and one more to go.' Sasuke thought. He reaches for his shuriken again and ready to aim at another monster. "Say your prayers, Mud-monster." Sasuke said.

"WAIT!!! WAIT!!! I'm not a Mud-monster." Naruto brushed off the mud of his face.

Sasuke and Sakura noticed that they were just kids like them. They go near them and help clean up the mud from their bodies. They noticed that Gaara was unconscious. Naruto then grab for his shirt and slapped him continuously. His eyes were half open. Sasuke then suggested that they bring him to the hospital.

"Good idea. Let's go quick or Gaara will die." Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke and Naruto carry Gaara to the hospital to get treated. Sakura followed them from behind.

**_

* * *

_**

**_At The Hospital_**

"I think the kid is alright now. The mud he swallowed has been taken out. He just needed some rest." The doctor told them. They felt a little relieve after what the doctor have said. Naruto then walk to the bed where Gaara was lying.

"Ouch! My foot hurt." Naruto's foot was bleeding. He didn't even know when it was injured. The doctor then told Sakura to bandage it for him.

"Huh? Me? Why must it be me?" Sakura asked. The doctor just gave her a look telling her to do it. Sakura just follow what the doctor told her to do. Naruto sat on the chair waiting for Sakura to bandage it for him. Sasuke then hand her the bandage and then she begin to wrap it for him. Naruto felt the warmness around him. Nobody has been so nice to him. At that point, Naruto have had a crush on her.

"Here. I've done bandaging it for you." The bandage was wrapped all over Naruto's body but he didn't even mind because he was blind by the happiness he was feeling now.

"What a great job you have done Sakura. Thank you. I like it." Naruto said to Sakura.

"Really?" She asked. Before Naruto can answer, Sasuke told them that the bandage was badly wrapped. Sakura's face goes from happiness to sadness.

"Here, let me show you how this is done." Sasuke said to Sakura. He then took out all of the bandages that were around Naruto and then wrap it again properly. Now, it was perfect but Naruto was quite angry because he upset Sakura's feeling.

"Your name is Sasuke right? I will remember you. You are a mean guy. You shouldn't say that Sakura didn't do a good job."

"Alright, alright. I get it. shish." Sasuke sighed.

Suddenly they heard a laughter coming over from the bed. It was Gaara. They heard what they were talking about and he think it was silly. He then jump down from the bed and walk to them. Sakura then ask him if he was alright. Gaara then tell her that he was fine.

"I'm alright now. I try to tell you that we were not monster but the mud just went into my mouth and I choked. Hehe! Pretty silly, am I?"

"Glad you are okay, my friend." Said Naruto, while putting his hand on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara then gave them a smile. He has never been so happy before. He was glad that he ended up in this village.

"Come on guys. Let's go out and play." Sakura tell them. Naruto then run to the door and he was ready to open the door but suddenly, the door opened and bang on him. He was quite angry and then he yelled at the person.

"Oh I'm really sorry, my boy." Naruto then look up at the person while rubbing his head. It was Hokage. Everyone then greeted him accept for Gaara. He hardly even knows who he is. The Hokage then look at him. Gaara then look down at his feet.

"Well who is this little one? I don't see you around this village before. Are you from the other village?" Hokage asked Gaara. Gaara didn't know how to respond, he just kept quiet until Naruto blurted everything out.

"Hokage! He's from the Sand-Village." Naruto blurted out. Everyone was surprised.

"That can't be. How can he walk till here?" Sasuke questioned. "This seems impossible." He added.

"Hmmm I see. Follow me, kid." The Hokage ordered Gaara. He just followed him reluctantly. Gaara knows that he is in big trouble. He was beginning to tremble. This is the Hokage that he is following. His vision was getting blur due to the tears that was formed in his eyes. He let out a sob. The Hokage then turn around to look at the crying boy.

"What happened young one?"

"Are you…..going to return me to my village?" Gaara asked the Hokage with much fear that he will return him to the village he called home.

"Well I was going to but it seems that you don't like your village at all. What's wrong? Aren't home sick?"

"I won't be if the villager doesn't stare at me like I am a total stranger or……….monster." There were a long pause between the Hokage and Gaara. Then Hokage asked him… "Do you want to stay here for awhile then? You are not a ninja yet, so I think it will be fine to stay here." With that, Gaara's face lit up with happiness.

**_To Be Countinue_**

****

* * *

Pandora: I try to download episode 90 but I can't view it with the Real Player. It says that I have to download new software and it can't find the software. KUSO BAKI! But I got to download the song though. It was nice. The song was sung by TiA.

Naruto: Nice babe though.

Gaara: Naruto! Stop it. You are acting like a pervy.

Naruto: Hehe! (Foxy grin)


End file.
